objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for Cake Kingdom
Stop Editing My WIKI Without Permission or I'll Banned You and Disquailed You!! ''' Battle for Cake Kingdom is the camp made by SuperCDLand (Also known as CD1206 or EpicCDLand2). This camp is inspired by SalamanceJacketJeans's camp, "Battle For Gold Palace." Is when 44 objects (47, because Bucket, Screwdriver, and Acid Drop debut) compete for the chances to win "Cake Kingdom" (It features some original contestants from BFDI/A,some recommended characters, and thier own characters). This camp is hosting by Golden Token (Or GT for short) along with his co-host, Drum. Battle For Cake Palace is actually a prototype to Battle for Cake Kingdom were orignally going to had 31 contestants, but it was reworked and renamed to Cake Kingdom a month later. SuperCDLand comfirmed that, if he have as least 10 BFDI/A contesants joined, a special token will reveal (Now he had Firey, Woody, Bubble, Match, Pen, Pencil, Needle, Flower, Coiny, Book, Pin, Spongy, Blocky, and Bomby. It now revealed). Credit to SalamanceJacketJeans for the Golden Token. Triva *Lantern is based on the contestants from the "Original BFGP Casts," by SalmenceJacketJeans (Credit to him for Lantern) *ElementalRaccoon, who plays as Omega Symbol, was studing the Greek alphabet. Elimination Table Eliminations/Challenges/Results/ BFCK1: "Team Name Game, Something, Something, Something" '''Challenge: The challenge is to created a team names,but it has to be based on flavors. Contestants that did the challenge: *Cone *Match *Yellow Balloony *Steak *Remote *Coiny *Button *Peppermint *Tree *Bone *Pen *Dodgeball *Cork *Needle *Blocky *Portal Gun *Semtex *Peanut Butter *Calculator *Bubble *Can *Potion *Ray Gun *Plus Sign *Jam Half of them didn't do a challenge Winners: Remote: "Chocolate Covered Crazies" Potion: "The Banana Creams Pies" (Orignally called "Chocolate Creams") Ray-Gun: "The Prideful Pumpkins" Token Winners *Dodge Ball (Win Token) *Gum Bally (Win Token) *Woody (Win Token) *Portal Gun (Win Token and Angel Token) *Bone (Win Token) *Button (Win Token and Immunity Token) *Pie (Win Token) *Fiery (Win Token) *Remote (Immunity Token) *Potion (Win Token and Immunity Token) *Ray Gun (Win Token and Immunity Token) *Needle (Angel Token) *Peppermint (Angel Token) *Coiny (Angel Token) *Cork (Angel Token) ''BFCK2: "I LIKE CHAINSAW!!!" '''Challenge:' The challenge is to hold on to the rope without Billy started cutt ropes. Winners: "The Banana Cream Pies" (For Potion, Plus Sign, and Match competed the third round) Cameos and Guest Stars: Billy (Created By SuperCDLand) Eliminated (Teamless): *'Bone: For cheating. ' *'Flower: For not doing a challenge'. ''BFCK3: "Three Teams, Three Newbies, Three Eliminated Contestants!!"'' . Tokens Gallery GT.png|GT (Host) Drum.png|Drum (Co-host) Lantern (Pose).png|Lantern (Intern) BFCK Posters.png|BFCK Casts #1 Billy.png|Billy Billy (Spokes).png|Billy (Spokes) Contestants Bell (SuperCDLand).png|Bell Blocky (SuperCDLand) 2.png|Blocky Peanut Butter (SuperCDLand).png|Peanut Butter Peppermint (Contestants).png|Peppermint Remote (GG57).png|Remote (GG57) Pen (SuperCDLand).png|Pen Coiny (SuperCDLand).png|Coiny Button (SuperCDLand).png|Button Steak (Contestants).png|Steak Cloudy (SuperCDLand).png|Cloudy Gameboy (Contestants).png|Game Boy Potion (SuperCDLand).png|Potion Dodge Ball (SuperCDLand).png|Dodge Ball OS (Consteants).png|Omega Symbol Pokeball (SuperCDLand).png|Pokeball .png|Ray Gun Jam (SuperCDLand).png|Jam Acid Drop (Contestants).png|Acid Drop Semtex (SuperCDLand).png|Semtex Yellow Balloony (SuperCDLand).png|Yellow Balloony Bubble (SuperCDLand).png|Bubble Screwdriver (Contestants).png|Screwdriver Chalkboard (SuperCDLand).png|Chalkboard Cone (SuperCDLand).png|Cone Needle (SuperCDLand).png|Needle Firey (SuperCDLand).png|Firey Gum Bally (SuperCDLand).png|Gum Bally Book (SuperCDLand).png|Book Portal Gun (SuperCDLand).png|Portal Gun Bomby (SuperCDLand).png|Bomby Flower (SuperCDLand).png|Flower Tree (SuperCDLand).png|Tree Spongy (SuperCDLand).png|Spongy Flaggy (SuperCDLand).png|Flaggy Cork (SuperCDLand).png|Cork Gelatint (SuperCDLand).png|Gelatint Woody (SuperCDLand).png|Woody Plus Sign (SuperCDLand).png|Plus Sign Can (SuperCDLand).png|Can Calculator (SuperCDLand)..png|Calculator Pin (SuperCDLand).png|Pin Match (SuperCDLand).png|Match Pencil (SuperCDLand).png|Pencil Leg (SuperCDLand).png|Leg Pie (SuperCDLand).png|Pie Bucket (SuperCDLand).png|Bucket Bone (Contsetants).png|Bone Idles Category:Camp